Dark Secret
by xxxEvil Anglexxx
Summary: Secrets from the past are reveled, all lies are uncovered. Will Mai be able to save her friendships with everyone from SPR or will her real life break them apart. *Hiatus*
1. Prologue

AN: This my first story so please be honest and tell me what you think but please don't be rude. This is just the prologue and i'm going to post the ch.1 if you think i should continue this story kay. oh and i dont own ghost hunt.

* * *

Deep Dark Secret

**Prologue**

I've been keeping a dark secret from them for their own good. I want to protect them. Taniyama Mai age 17, I have been working at the S.P.R, or Shibuya Psychic Research Center, for over a year and with a group of friends.

The first member of the group is a woman in her early twenties. She has an air of confidence that surrounds her making her seem like she can do anything which adds to her angelic beauty. Ayako Matsuzaki-san is a miko, a self proclaimed priestess as we call her. She is a compassionate and soft hearted woman that can be brutal at times when needed. She has watched out for me ever since I have joined the group.

Next is a man around his mid twenties. He has a carefree spirit and has an air of calmness around him that you can't help but smile with him around. He is also over protective and some times worry about me a little too much but he only means well. Houshou Takigawa-san, also known Bou-san, which means monk, he is a holy man that can perform rituals that can banish a ghost or cast a charm to protect someone, just like a miko but a man version. He, like Ayako, has shown me so much kindness that I see them as family.

Another member of our group is a boy around three years older then me but has a face that gives him a look of a young handsome man. He is a gentle and thoughtful boy that can be timid at times but if needed to can be firm. John Brown-san, is a Catholic priest, he has come many times to help us on cases and continues to do so even if he is far away from home.

And another member of the team is a younger girl than me. She possesses doll-like beauty and seems rather vain. Hara Masako-san is a psychic medium that can sense and communicate with spirits. She has her own show on TV and seems fairly popular. I don't know if it is just me, or since we are so close in age, but I get the feeling that she does not like me. I wonder if she sees me as competition but for what I do not know.

Also there is Lin Koujo-san, he is a man in his early twenties and is a very, very attractive man. When I fist meet him he seemed like a cold hearted and unemotional man but as I grew to know him I was proven wrong, he is a considerate and compassionate man. He is an assistant like I am and has been 

with our boss ever since he (our boss) was young. He appears to be an onmyoji, and also has the knowledge in exorcism and in summoning spirits.

Then last is a man that is the most problematical, demanding, troublesome, thick-skinned, strict, remorseless, dull and also I'm sad to admit attractive person I have ever meet, aside from Lin-san, Kazuya Shibuya-san, also known as Naru, which is short for narcissist, he's only 18 years old and he already runs his own business which of course is the Shibuya Psychic Research Center. Yes I am sad to say that this man is my boss, over the year I have grown to like him, at first I thought I was in love with him but after our last case I know now what this feeling is, but he still drives me senseless.

We are all like a big family and I love them all, and because I love them I want to keep them safe, even from myself. That's why I've been hiding a secret from them and it kills me inside that I do so, but it seems that, that secret will be catching up to me pretty soon, and there won't be a way to stop it from coming out. I don't want them to get hurt and for that reason alone I will protect them even if that means getting hurt myself. For that reason and that reason only I have been lying to them, for a very long time.

* * *

AN: Kay so what do you think, should i continue or just not please review. Thanks!


	2. Day 1:Sleepless Night

AN: Well this is chapter one and please like i said be honest but not rude, oh and i don't own ghost hunt and some fo the names i used you will sound like ones you know already cuz borrowed them so enjoy.

* * *

Deep Dark Secret

Day 1: Sleepless Night

Mai's Point-of-View

(Dream)

"mom, dad…..where are you" A little girl with waist length amber hair and big brown eyes that accompanied an angelic little face said as she was walking around a big house looking for her parents

Mai was following the little girl from afar. She knew who the little girl was which made the dream a lot more painful. Once Mai saw the little girl head to her parent's bed room, all she wanted to do was to scream to tell her to turn around and go back but this was not the first time she had this dream. She has been having the same dream……….. No it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Every night she would have this same nightmare and she knew she wouldn't be able to change it. She just tried to prepare herself for what she would see but it was no use, she would always be scared.

The little girl was now opening the Shoji door that led to a dark room and walked in, Mai followed even if she tried not to enter her dream would always bring her into that cold room, once Mai entered the room the strong smell of iron hit her nose that all she wanted to gag from the strong smell, she heard the girl scream and didn't want to look up, but curiosity won over her even if she had seen this over and over again she could never look away.

Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls and on the bed; it looked like the room was painted red. The little girl that was around ten years old was looking all over the room taking in the sight, until he eye's landed on the bed where her mothers body was laying, her body was torn up, scratches and what seem like stab wounds were all over her. Next to her on the floor was her father, same wounds but just more of them.

The little girl walked toward the body of her parents, looking at her mother's body up and down, as if to take in all of her wounds and with a small voice filled with hope she calls out to her.

"Mommy…… Mommy, please…….please, wake up" she said as tears were running down her face.

Then she turned to her father and with a pained filled voice as her tears were running down harder she called out.

"Daddy….. Daddy, please get up"

When she got no response out of her father as well she started to cry even harder if it was possible. She started shaking as she sobbed harder and harder. Mai was watching her from 

behind, her cheeks stained with her own tears.

'_Why' _Mai thought _'why do I to see this again'_

Then as Mai looked again she found herself surrounded by darkness. She heard noises coming from behind her, even though she tried not to she looked behind her. Her warm brown eyes meet cold blue eyes; all she could do was stare at them. The pair of eyes held her there in her spot3, making her unable to move. She knew how those eyes belong to and they were the only thing that gets her to start shaking out of fear.

Then when she tried to take a step back, those eyes were right in front of her and with the body they belong to. A man cloaked in black, the only thing she was able to see was his cold eyes. He was so close, she tried to move back to get away but before she could, she felt cold hands on her neck.

Her eyes widen as she looked into the eyes of the man that was trying to choke the life out of her. She felt pain on her back as he coked her, she tried to scream but she had no voice. When she knew she was going to blackout she heard the man whisper in her ear in a murderous voice….

"I will find you" and then their was darkness.

(Dream end)

* * *

She sat up in her bed panting, her body covered in a cold sweat, she had just had a nightmare. She sat there on her bed, waiting for her berating to return to normal. She then looked at the clock.

"Shit, it's 8:55.….Oh god, I'm late" she sighed and started heading to her restroom, after a cold shower to rid herself of her nightmare she had had that night, she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her back. She was banding it up to hide the marks that had appeared their and the ones she has had for as long as she can remember.

Two set of Kanji markings were on her back, the ones that had appeared look like the were carved into her skin with a knife, these were the ones she found bleeding ever morning she woke up from that dream, and the other ones that looked like a tattoo the was on her lower back. Once she was done she finished putting on the rest of her clothes.

"I have to make sure no one sees these" she said to herself as he walked through the room to find her bag and her cell phone. Once she walked out the door and started to walk down the steps of her apartment she thought to herself.

'_Naru's going to be mad'_

(End Mai point-of-view)

* * *

S.P.R Office

Four of Mai's co-workers were in the office waiting for her to arrive. While they waited they were speaking of the subject that brought them together so early in the morning.

"So, Bou-san what did you want to talk about so early" Said Naru with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't come so early in the morning with this woman if it wasn't important"

"What's that suppose to mean" Ayako said as she hit the monk over the head.

"Ouch, you know you have a heavy hand their" Bou-san said as her rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway to the point of where you're here" Said Lin as he tried to stop the two from starting another fight.

"Well we were wondering if you guys if you guys have notice anything wrong with Mai" Bou-san said in a voice filled with concern and worry.

"What do you mean" Naru asked confused as to why they would ask such a question.

"Well u haven't you notice that after that last case we had she has been acting….well weird and she's gone so pail in these couple of months" Said Ayako

"Yeah and she's getting skinner by the day, it's like she doesn't eat at all" Bou-san added.

Naru sighed "I don't pay much attention to her but I have notice the change in her attitude" and it worried him even thought he had too much pried to admit it but Naru has notice these changes in her and was growing concern.

Lin then spoke up "I have notice this changes these changes in Mai-san, at first I thought she was getting sick, but it just go worse as it went along."

"That's why we wanted to talk to you two" said Bou-san "she's been acting strange since the last case and it worries me"

"What do you think she's hiding something from us?"

As Ayako asked this Mai walked right into the office, they all turn to she her walking in. once they saw her they all thought the same thing...

'_She looks paler then before'_

At first they just stared at her and she stared back. Then she spoke in a weak but somewhat cheerful voice…

"If Bou-san and Ayako are here then I must be really late" she said with a small smile. Bou-san then walked up to her and gave her a big, but gentle hug.

"No, you late like usual, just that me and the miko over there came a little early" he said as he let her go

"Oh"

"But your still late" Naru said as he was rising out of his seat as if the conversation that just had happen never occurred.

"Yeah, sorry about that" She said with a little laugh.

"Mai"

"Yes"

"Tea"

"Right"

Everyone was shocked by Mai's reaction. She didn't argue or complain about Naru not saying please but she just walked into the kitchen and started to make the tea. Naru and Lin notice how much more Mai had gone pale and this worried them and their coworker's.

When Mai came back to the sitting room she had a tray with cups of tea for everyone. When she was handing the tea to Lin and Naru there eyes met for only a moment but they both notice that the glow that made her so cheerful and made her eye's glow was gone.

She notice they were staring at her and she looked away from them '_why do they have to look at me like I was dying_' as this thought went threw Mai's head two boy's around the age of 18 or 19 walked into the office, she saw them and went to greet them.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research center, how can we help you?" Mai said as she greeted the boy's with a smile.

"We're here to speak with the head of this center" the one with the Black hair and the green eyes answered Mai.

"One moment, please come in and tack a seat" she answered.

"Thank you" said the one with the green hair and golden eyes who gave her a small smile.

"Would you like some tea while you wait" she asked them as she showed them to the sitting room, it seems that Naru, Bou-san, Lin and Ayako went to Lin's office while she went to answer the door she wondered what they were talking about when she had entered the office.

"No, thank you" they said to her. She gave them a small bow and left them but what she notice was that they continue to watch her as she went, she knocked on Lin's door and called for Naru saying he had some guest.

Once she finish her statement he got up from desk and walk past Mai and out of his Lin's office door ready for business with Lin right behind his ready to take notes followed by Bou-san, Ayako and then Mai.

"Hello my name is Shibuya-San, how may I help you" Naru said as he took a seat in front of the two teenagers.

"It's a pleased to meet you Shibuya-san, my name is Fakia Kimura and this here is Yasaki Yamamoto. We are here to see if you could help us with a little problem we are having in the house manor we live in"

With the short introduction of the people that were with him Naru started to ask the questions by asking the usual questions to see If the case was worth taking or not.

"How long have you been living in your home" he asked

"For as long as we can remember" as Naru was asking the questions Mai was studding the two young men that seemed just a couple of years older then her.

The one named Fakia was well built from what she can tell through the layers of clothing, he had shoulder length hair that was tied up into a single low ponytail, he had forest green eyes, a strange and unusual color to have. Just by looking at him Mai could tell hard headed type but a very gentle and caring person.

The one named Yasaki has beautiful dark green hair that looked black in the dark that was down to his waist and he let if fly free, but the most interesting thing were his eye's he had bright green eye's which held a sparkle of gold within them.

Mai watched them as they inform Naru in what has happening to their home almost as she was studding them.

"We don't know when it started but I believe it was after our masters death" Yasaki said in a 

voice with no emotion in it what so ever.

"What Masters?" Lin asked eyeing the dark haired teenager

"Yes, our master died over six years ago, we have worked in their family since we were young" Yasaki clarified "It was a awful thing that happen to then, but you see that's when the maids in the house started to see some strange things happening in the house."

"Strange…..care to clarify?" Naru asked sounding interested in the case.

"Well, writing on the walls, and they weren't in pen of any type of marker, they were written in blood and then screams that come out of nowhere" Fakia said

"It's a real bother" Yasaki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "So will you help us out"

"Well I really don't take cases on short notice but we will help" said Naru "we will need something's taken care of like rooms for my team members, a room that we can us as a base and access to the records of the house and the address"

"We will take care of all of that for you, when should we be expecting you?" asked Yasaki

"We will be there tomorrow afternoon, that will give us time to set up a base room and get my members together" Naru said nodding to Lin as they stood up and said their goodbyes "You can give the address to my assistant at the door"

Mai was waiting by the door for them to get the address, once they were done writing it down they walked up to Mai and they stared at her and she stared back. Lin, Naru, Bou-san and Ayako notice this and watch them with questioning looks.

"Well hope you enjoyed your stay." she said putting on a small smile put was failing at it for the pain that shot up he back all of a sudden, which she cursed at, at the back of her mind.

Fakia handed her the piece of paper but when she reached for it he pulled her close to him as if for a hug and whispered in her ear "I don't think you'll need it, now will you" he said it in such a low voice it sent shivers down her back.

Then once he walked out of the door Yasaki took a her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it which made everyone's eyes in the room widen, except for Mai she just stood there looking at Yasaki "Have a good day Mai-sama" he said in a low voice for only her ears can hear and then he left. She closed the door behind him and turned to see all of her friends staring at her with confused looks on their faces, except for Naru and Lin who just stood their straying at her.

"What was that all about" Ayako and Bou-san asked in perfect union with shocked faces.

"Do you know them Mai-San" Lin asked making the girl come back from her thoughts.

"No, why do you ask" Mai said with a small smile noticing that the pain in her back was dulling.

"Well why else would they hug and kiss you if I may add" Bou-san asked while wiggling his eyebrows like the madman he is.

"Well maybe they like our little Mai" Ayako gave Mai a look, but then once they looked at her again it looked like she had just gotten paler then she was a second ago and they stop their teasing.

"Mai"

"Yes, Bou-san" Mai answered, she was lost in her thoughts again.

"You don't look so well, are you feeling okay" he asked with his voice filled with concern.

Mai gave him a smile and said "I'm feeling okay, you don't need to worry"

"But Mai…you look so pale…" Ayako spoke up concerned. She had never seen the girl look so sick, not even when she had the flu. It was unlike her and it pained her to see her. If there was only something she could do…somehow make Mai go to the hospital or open up to them about what was wrong…

"It's Like you are going to pass out" Lin added indifferently even though he was truly concerned for the girl. "Should we take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine guys! Really!" She lied, "All I need is some sleep…that's all!" Mai said to them faking a cheerful voice. She didn't want them to know…didn't want them to care. If they cared…then they could get hurt and that was the last thing she wanted…

"Then once your done getting me some more tea you can have the rest of the day off, I don't want you passing out on me, it would be a bother" Naru said as he walked into his office, he then said from inside "I won't you here at seven for we can get to the house"

Mai looked around and saw everyone had a worried face on, she then sighed and said "Fine once I'm done getting your tea, I'll go home and sleep"

* * *

Mai was done and got a ride from Bou-san, and on the way Bou-san was talking nonstop that he didn't notice when Mai fell asleep she looked so peaceful in her sleep that he was glad she did.

When they got to her apartment he didn't want to wake he so he got her keys and carried her over his shoulder like a little girl to her apartment, once he got the door open he laid her on her 

bed took off her shoes and put a blanket over the sleeping girl and kissed her goodnight on the forehead like a father does with his children and walked out of her apartment and locking the door behind him.

Mai for the first time in months had a dreamless night and got some well earned sleep.


	3. Day 2:History

Thank you to all who read this story, please remember to tell me what you really think.

Oh and i do not own Ghost hunt cuz if i did it would have been way diffrent. well enjoy the story.

Deep Dark Secrets

**Day 2: Secrets**

**Mai's Apartment**

Mai was getting the rest of her things ready for the case before heading out.

'Alright 30 minutes before seven, ill be their on time for once' she said with a big smile on her face. Thanks to Bou-san for not waking her up and going through the trouble of carrying her to her apartment she had gotten a good night sleep, for the first time in three weeks since her nightmares had started. The pain in her lower back had reduce as well, she felt glad that she didn't need to go through the trouble of bandaging her back before leaving, but she took some bandages just in case.

"Alright time to go." and with that she headed out.

**S.P.R Office **

Bou-san was waiting with Lin and Naru for Mai to arrive, he was worried about her. She had fallen asleep, but looked pale when he left her at her apartment, but she also looked so peaceful while she was sleeping.

"She has a couple of minutes left, you think she'll make it" Takigawa-san said trying to lighten up mood in the office. Standing there with two men that had the talking capability as a couple of rocks wasn't good for his nerves. He was the type of man that like to hear himself speak, or at least someone speaking to him.

"I doubt it." Naru said "She has never been on time in her life."

"I think she'll make it, when I was taking her home last night she was asleep the whole ride their." Takigawa-san said as he went to go sit on the couch.

"Well at least we know that she's sleeping" Ayako said as she walked into the office hearing what he had just said.

"Thanks for joining us, now we have to see if Mai makes it on time." Naru said as Mai was walking in. Mai gave Naru a look that said that he was wrong.

"Nice faith you have in me Naru, do you think I can't make it one time for once." she said as she walked in with a smile on her face. Lin notices she looked better then yesterday; she didn't look so weak and pale. The shine in her eyes where back as well as the color in her cheeks, and she had that smile on her face that would light a room up whenever she would walk in but of course her happy mood didn't last long.

"Well prove me wrong."

"What do you mean I came on time didn't I?"

"I asked you to be here at seven, it is now seven o' one" he said with a smirk on his face.

Mai looked at the clock and gave an angry sigh, why must he always ruin her good mood "So I'm one minute late, so what, I'm still on time."

"Well anyway, what time are John-san and Masako-Chan going to be here?" Takigawa-san asked before their bickering turned into an argument and someone got hurt, and by looking at Mai's face that someone would be Naru.

"I inform them about the case and they told me that they should arrive at the house the day after we get there." Lin-san said, he knew that Naru was only teasing Mai because he was happy she was well again but of course Naru would never say anything. Lin was also happy to see the girl feeling better; it just wasn't the same if she wasn't her cheerful self.

Everyone then headed out; loaded up the van they headed towards the house. On the rode, Lin was driving, Naru was in the passenger seat, Ayako and Takigawa where in the front back seats and Mai was in the back. Takigawa thought Mai was being a little too quiet.

"Mai-Chan what are you doing back there?" when he didn't get an answer he turned back only to find her asleep.

"She fell asleep uh?" Ayako-san asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look so good"

"What do you mean" Lin-san asked as he was driving but looking in the rear view mirror to look back at the sleeping girl. He saw that she had a look of discomfort on her face.

"She looks pale" was all he said as they continued to drive. Everyone was worried, but if Mai didn't tell them anything how could they help her.

* * *

She was dreaming again, the same dream that has been hunting her for over three weeks. By the time she was surrounded in darkness she heard a voice.

"Mai…. Mai" the voice called from the dark; it was a different voice, not the normal one that usually hunts her in her dreams but a kind and gentle voice that filled her heart with warmth.

'_Who is it'_ she thought as she recognized the voice.

"Mai…. Mai its time to wake up" when Mai opened her eyes she wasn't in the dark, she found herself back in the van face to face with Lin-san who was wakening her up. He was so close that she could feel the warmth radiating off his body. She blushed at the small distance that was between them. It seemed that while Mai was asleep she moved from a sitting position to a laying one. Lin-san stood back up to his normal height when he notice she was finally awake.

"Are you feeling well Mai-san" he's voice was fill with concern. She notice he was worried and that was the last thing she wanted him to be.

"I'm fine Lin-san, there's no need for you to worry" she gave him a smile. He was looking at her with an expression of unease; she knew he didn't believe her. Out of everyone in S.P.R she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her dreams from him that long. He was just too vigilant.

Stepping out of the van she notices that the sky was beginning to fill with colors of orange and purple. She found the rest of her co-workers looking at the house. It was BIG. It was surrounded by a forest that went on for miles; the house was composed out of four big buildings that were connected by hallways, each building bigger then the other. You can say it looked like a house that was built for royalty in the old days.

"It's so big" Ayako-san said as she looked at the house.

"Yeah…. What do you think Mai-Chan?" but when Takigawa turned around to ask her he found her gone. Lin-San then pointed towards the house, he saw that she and Naru had already started for the door, Lin-san would have gone with them but someone needed to stay and help these two get out of their shock.

After Ayako and Takigawa caught up with them (Lin left them after he pointed them in the right direction) they entered the house and a maid was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Miya manor" she said with a bow, the four of bowed back.

"Come this way Fakia-dono and Yasaki-dono are waiting for you" she said as she led them to another room the house was bigger from the inside then it was form the outside, everything was decorated in an old fashion, the hallways were long and elegant. The maid led them to another building of the house that had other rooms in it; she pulled back a sliding door to revile an office where the two men were waiting for them.

* * *

"Welcome, we hope you were able to find the house alright" said Fakir while he got up and walked over to them. Yasaki was still sitting at the table reading over some papers he had in his hand.

**Mai's point-of-view**

When we entered the room, fakir got up from the table and came to greet us, when he was shaking hands with me he looked me straight in the eyes, and when I looked behind him Yasaki seemed to stop reading what ever he had in his hand to look at me as well, they were making this hard for me. I couldn't to nothing but look away.

**Naru's point-of-view**

When we entered the room the one named Fakir got up to greet us, but the one named Yasaki stayed sitting, he shook hands with each of us, but when he got to Mai I notice he was staring and it seemed that Yasaki stopped reading whatever he held in his hand to stare as well, it wasn't obvious but I could tell as well as Lin that they were staring at her, Mai just looked away as thought it was nothing.

**Normal point-of-view**

They followed him to sit down around the table that was in the middle of the room; Mai sat between Naru and Lin, while Takigawa was at the left of Naru and Ayako beside him, both men sat across from them.

"Well, I hope you'll have everything you need" Yasaki said getting the groups attention.

"We have all the equipment we need all I need now are the rooms my staff and me can occupy and an extra room to use as our base." Naru said.

"Yes, we have the rooms ready for you and your staff" Fakir said.

"Do you mind telling us more about the family that use to live in this house" Naru asked.

"This house' Yasaki started 'was, well is still owned by the Miya family, which was made up of three people, Kouyou who was a husband and a father and his partner Yuka who was his wife and the mother of their only child."

"And what happen to the them?" Lin-san asked with interest.

"They were both found dead six years ago in their room" Yasaki said letting a little emotion show on his face.

"And their child"

"She was found by their side, covered in their blood. It seems that she was their and saw their murder or either she was the one who found them and stayed with them until they died. Its still not clear which is true." Fakir said quickly, and by the look on his face, he didn't want to stay on the subject for long.

"How did they die?" Mai asked, her team mates where not shocked that Mai asked the question, she would always feel sorry for the people they work for, but what was wired was that this was the first time she had spoken up during their time in the house. Ever since they stepped through the door she had been so silent that they had almost forgotten that she was here.

"We do not know, they said their bodies look as thought someone had stabbed them numerous of times, their entire body were covered with many fatal wounds, they believed they were murdered as do we, it was a miracle that their daughter wasn't killed in the attack."

"How are you connected to this family?" Takigawa asked suspicions for the two men.

"I, Yasaki and others used to live her with them, why do you think the house is so big for, of course a family of three wouldn't need a house so grand, and their daughter was young at the time we came to live here" Fakir said with a hint of amusement.

"Do you have any idea why they were killed?" Naru asked, with the question the amusement in fakir's face vanished and a cheerless expression replaced it.

"We believe the Miya family was curded" fakir said.

"And we believe they still are today" Yasaki said

"Do you mean their spirits aren't able to pass on?" Ayako asked confused.

"The blood line is still alive, it lives within their daughter" Yasaki clarified.

"What happened to their daughter?" Takigawa asked trying make sense of all this.

"When we came back and found her with the body of her parents we immediately called the police to see what they could find out about the murder, but that was a mistake. When they found out that she didn't have any living relatives they sent her to a foster home." Fakir said "But it seems that the family she was taken into died, first the foster father, then the mother, we know that she loved them as thought they were her real parents, so she took it pretty hard. After the mother died she was old enough to take care of herself so she didn't contact us, it wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that she finally did. She told us about the cures she thinks her family is in, although she didn't give us any details. Then after that she told use to contact you guys."

"Well I think that is enough for today, you guys came pretty late and you must be tired, why don't you leave you equipment in your car for tonight and we can show you to your rooms" Yasaki said while leading them to the door. Yasaki and Fakir took the team and showed each one which room they would be sleeping in, Mai was the last one to be showed to her room.

"I hope this is to your liking" fakir said with a smirk on his face. Him, Mai and Yasaki were the only ones in the hallway right now, they were free to talk without anyone around to listen.

"Were you ever going to tell us" Yasaki said, his face was blank but his voice was filled with hurt, Mai's eyes widened but then an unaffected mask replaced her shock.

"When did you guys…." She asked her voice emotionless. Mai wasn't an idiot, she knew they would discover her sooner or later, and she would have like it better if it had been later.

"Just because you changed you name doesn't mean anything, but you can say I'm impress, trying to sneak past us like that." Fakir said with annoyance in his voice.

"Fakir, Yasaki I would like it if you scold me in the morning, I'm tired right now"

"Of course, sleep well Mai-sama" Fakir said fuming as he left, Yasaki made a move to leave, looking back at Mai he said with a small smile on his face

"Welcome home Mai-dono" with that said he left. Mai watched them as the left the hallway into their own room, she let out a sigh of frustration and entered her own room, with only one thought in her mind…..

'_Tomorrows going to be hell'_

Kay so what do you think. im hoping this will be a seven to eight chapter storie. well thanks to all those who read.

* * *


	4. Day 3A

A/n: Sorry for the slow update. I've had school to keep up with and everything so anyway here's the next chapter of DDS oh and i don't own Ghost Hunt.**Day 3:**

* * *

**Miya Manor**

**Base Room**

It was the day when Masako and John are suppose to arrive, everyone was working in the base room, except for one person. "Good morning everybody" Ayako said as she walked into the base room full of men. She looked around at the mans faces, as always Naru and Lin wore a blank expression on their faces while they paused in what they were doing to look at the women who just walked in.

"Thank you for finally joining us, where's Mai?" Naru asked as he looked up from the computer screen.

"She's in her room getting dressed." Ayako said as she pulled out a chair to sit in.

"When are John and Masako getting here" Takigawa asked as he walked into to room. He had just finishing getting the last of the equipment out of the van.

"They should be arriving anytime soon" Lin said as he looked up form his laptop screen.

"Did you see Mai-Chan while you were coming here" Ayako asked.

"No, Mai was the last one to get shown to her room last night so I don't really know where it is, how the house is so big and all." he said as he was trying to untangle some of the cords.

* * *

**Mai's Room**

Mai was looking at herself in her bathroom mirror, in only a black skirt and covering her chest while someone was wrapping her back in clean bandages. She dreamed last night, the dream that has haunted her for the past month, but when she woke up this time, the pain on her back was worst then ever and she had lost some blood.

"Is it tight enough?" he A deep voice asked as he was watching her face in the mirror looking for any sign of discomfort, but he knew he wouldn't find any, she had her mask placed on, the one she was thought to have since that accident years ago.

.

"Yeah, that's fine thanks Fakia" She said with a smile on her face. "I'll let you get dressed now" he said as he walked out of the bathroom, Mia slipped on her white sleeveless shirt and took one last look in the mirror to make sure the bandages where not showing. She steeped out of the rest room to find Fakir and Yasaki waiting for her.

Fakir was sitting on her bed while Yasaki was looking out her window. Out of all the rooms in the manor hers was the biggest; one wall was a window that had a beautiful view of the garden which was located just in the center of the manor.

"I don't think you guys should be here the others might get suspicious." Mai said as she was looking at the two, she missed them so much but she didn't want to get caught with them in her room. Bou-san would just blow everything out of proportion if he found them here.

"You worry too much Mai-sama" Yasaki said as he turned his gaze to look at her, she knew she was in for hell out of these two. Of course she knew it was going to happen, she wasn't dim-witted.

"But back to the subject of last night…" Mai looked away from fakir. "I had no intension of telling the others. I would have told you guys who I was eventually, but I must admit I was hoping not to."

"Do you know how hard we were looking for you, and then you call us out of nowhere, asking for a favor, how do you think we would fell?" Fakir voice was filled with so much hurt that Mai looked at him as if she wanted to run up to him and hug him begging for forgiveness, but she knew she had to be strong and keep her ground. Yasaki then moved from his place by the window to embraced her in a tight hug, Mai couldn't help it she hugged him back.

"Do you have any idea how mush we missed you?" he asked as he let her go. Fakir had gotten up from the bed to stand beside them and embraced her in a hug as well.

"Don't ever do that to us again" he said as he let her go to look into her eyes. "We thought he would find you before we did" Mai was about to respond when she was interrupted by a knock on her door, worried Mai punched herself away from the two boys and not wanting to get caught with them she pushed them into the bathroom.

"Come in." she said as she closed the door, she heard someone fall but she had no time to look back when her door opened and Takigawa-san walked in.

"Oi Mai what's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower, ill be down in a sec." she said as she gave him a smile.

"Well you better hurry, it took me so long to find your room and Naru-kun wants us all in the base room for when Jon and Masako-san get here" He said while scratching the back of his head while looking around the room with a look on his face.

"Is something wrong Bou-san" he asked him.

"No, it just I think you got the biggest room in the manor" she smiled at him, thankful he didn't suspect anything.

"I don't think so Bou-san, besides we haven't seen the entire manor yet" she said with a small laugh.

"Well its bigger then mine." He said giving her a warm smile as he walked towards the door.

"Maybe, I'll meet you in the base room, when I'm done Kay."

"Alright just make sure you don't get lost, I mean I jus got lost looking for your room, oh and make sure you get their before Naru starts asking for his tea" he left the room and Mai let out a breath she was holding in. she went to the bathroom door to find Fakir sitting on the railing of the tub and Yasaki leaning against the sink, both rubbing their head, she might of pushed the a little too hard. She gave them a smile.

"I think its best if you stay out of my room for now." Yasaki moved away from the sink to stand next to her and Fakir beside him.

"Fine, but don't think that we're going to let you get away from us again, we lost you once and where not going to lose you again" he said as he passed her to get out of the rest room, with fakir right behind him.

* * *

**Mia's Point-of-View**

I heard Fakir and Yasaki leave the room, and was engulfed with two strong emotions, delight and grief. I was delighted to see them again and that once I am done with this I will be able to stay with them, but that would mean that I will not be able to return to my life with the others, and that I would not be able to see them.

What am I doing?

I knew this was going to happen, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay with them once I came here. I'm doing this because I don't want them to get hurt. I have to remember that.

**Normal Point-of-View**

Mai pulled herself together and started to the base room. The manor was BIG, in total it was composed of four very large buildings that where connected by hallways. It was decorated in a traditional Japanese setting; each building had a certain use. The north building was the entrance to the grounds and what gave access to the rest of the house, the south building is divided into three sections a kitchen, dinning room and living room, the east building was where sixteen normal size and one lager size room was located, this building is called the living quarter. The west wing is the business quarter, it has one LARGE library with book cases lining the walls and rows in between, five offices, and a meeting room, and in the center of the manor was a garden, surrounding the manor was a forest that goes on for miles which the owners of the manor owned. This house was indeed big.

Mai entered the base room, and the first thing she saw was Naru pissed off face, she knew there was no way of getting out of this one from him but she wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Mai" he started.

"Look I know what you're thinking and let me tell you now you're wrong"

"And what do you think I'm thinking?" he asked with and elegant eyebrow raised.

"That I slept in late and that I had to rush to get over here"

"Well maybe you do have a brain after all"

"Look I just took longer in the shower then alright, lay off" Mai said letting some of her anger show, she had had enough BS form Yasaki and Fakir this morning and she didn't need any form him, but she knew she had just done something stupid when she saw that look on his face. It was the one that he gets when he knows something's up with her.

"You still came late, theirs no excuse for that" he said as he watched her carefully

"Yeah… yeah I know" She looked around the base only to find Lin-san, "Where's Bou-San and Ayako"

"Well you would have known have" But Naru didn't get to finish his comment; Lin's voice cut him off. Lin saw how mad the poor girl was and he knew one more comment from Naru would set her off. "They went to go greet John-san and Masako-san in the north building; we didn't want them to get lost looking for the base room"

"Oh"

"Mai tea"

"Yeah, Yeah I know" she said as she sighed '_Sometimes, no ALL the times Naru's a pain in the a….. Happy thoughts Mai think happy thoughts' _she left to the end of the building, where was a small kitchen to get cups of tea for everyone while she was at it, not wanting to go all the way to the south building to the main kitchen.

When she returned she found everyone, including Yasaki and Fakir, sitting with Naru, she handed everyone a cup of tea and when she reached Yasaki and Fakir they gave her a smile she couldn't help but not return, the members of SPR saw this and gave her questioning looks that she ignored, once settled Naru continued to talk.

"Well you all know why we're here, but I would like to get as much information as possible about the manor and the people who owned it, that well help us out a bit" Naru said as he looked at the boys.

"Like we said yesterday," Yasaki started "This Manor belonged to the Miya family that was composed of three people"

"Three? But this house is so big" John said sounding surprised.

"Well yes the Miya family was composed of three people but like I said yesterday they did not live alone, we and a couple of other people lived with them, this house used to be filled with joy and laughter, never was there a moment that anyone was alone" Fakir said as if recalling the moments in which this house used to be filled with laughter.

"When it was around their daughters tenth birthday,' Yasaki said 'was when her parents were killed, that's when we were out doing a job for our masters and the people that lived in the manor had some business to attend to……. the only was one would be able to enter would be the main building but there was no proof of force entry, and they couldn't go throw the forest for they would have meet our masters pet tigers before the got to the buildings, but when the police arrived they had to take their daughter away because she had no more living relatives"

"What happened to the girl" Masako asked.

"Well for years we did not know where she was, it wasn't until recently that she contacted us to call you guys" Fakir said smiling to himself as if recalling something funny.

"But that doesn't explain why she called us here" Naru said.

"Well there is a story within the family….. If you look back in time of the Miya family, you will see that any couple will only give birth to only one child, who is always a girl, but once that child hits the age of ten her parents are killed in the same why our masters were. That child only lives to the age of nineteen leaving a daughter that restarts the cycle. The girls of the Miya clan are always above the men; our master's wife Yuka had the surname of Miya while her husband had the surname of Tana, but now the bloodline of the Miya family is small and the last and the last man that has been married into the family was our master, the Tana family had always been with the Miya clan but the last of the Tana family was our master."

"So what you're saying is that a woman from the Miya clan would always fall in love with a man from the Tana family" Naru said rephrasing it for everyone to understand.

"Correct and the only person with that blood line in them is"

"Their daughter", Lin-san said finishing Fakirs sentence.

"Correct again."

"So let me get this straight, the women that are married to someone form the Tana family are cursed to only have one child and that child is always a girl" Bou-san asked, "But those curses usually ware out after a couple of years, don't that" Ayako asked to no one in particular.

"Do you know when or how the cure started" Masako asked. Yasaki and Fakir looked at each other for a second, and then gave a glance at Mai. Getting the message Mai got up, using the excuse of getting more tea, to leave the room. Her team mate didn't think nothing of it, for Mai always went to get more tea when they were interrogating someone.

"Well you see we don't know how the curse was placed but we do know when." Fakir said

"And when was it placed" Naru asked.

"It was around 221 B.C" Yasaki said surprising everyone in the room, never has they hear of a curse that had lasted that long with out wearing off, or losing power.

"That's so far back, how do you know for sure?" John asked.

"Well that's when the Miya clan and the Tana family were first brought together and after a huge fight the cycle started." Fakir said.

Naru gave a sigh, he knew they were holding some information but he also knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of them; he looked at Lin and asked if he would be able to get information that way back.

"I will try but I can't promise anything, usually records that old don't last very long."

"Well maybe it would help if we talked to the daughter." Masako suggested getting up from where she was seated to stretch her lags for a while; two hours had passed since they started speaking.

"Yeah' Ayako said agreeing with the girl 'maybe will be able to learn more from her."

"It won't hurt to talk to her, what's her name" Naru asked, when Fakir was about to say something a maid burst into the room interrupting him.

"Yasaki-dono, Fakir-dono there is something wrong with Mai-sama" she said trying to catch her breath.

Yasaki and Fakir got up and ran out the door, with the rest of the team right behind them. In the kitchen they found Mai holding herself as if she was in great pain as she coughs up blood. Before anyone from the team was able to move towards her, Fakir and Yasaki where at her side holding her shaking body.

"Mai what happened, what's wrong" Fakir asked the girl as he pulled her into his arms and tried to stop her from coughing and shaking so violently. The SPR team was looking worried as they saw the girl on the ground but also surprised at how the boys acted so close to Mai.

"Kana look at me and tell what you saw" Yasaki asked the girl in a calm voice while forcing the girl in Fakirs arms to look at him, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

Mai tried to pull herself together, but the pain was too much and she couldn't keep up with the façade, and by the look on their faces she knew it was too late. She turned back to Yasaki and said "He found me" and then, darkness.

* * *

A/n: Well here's the chapter, so how is it, be truthful kay and i'll see if i can have the next chapter up by the end of the month. Review kay.


	5. Day 3B:Love

Kay so this is another chapter of my story, but what I'm gona do is split day 3 into I don't know how many chapters. I want to get all the historical things out of the way and I want to put them in day 3 for some reason but if you don't get it just tell me and I'll try to explain it better. Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapter is sort of short but I'll try to make it longer next time. Oh and another thing I don't know when I will be putting up another chapter cuz the charger to my laptop broke and I need money to replace it so it might take me awhile. I used the last power on my laptop to put this up so sorry. Oh and I have a blog that will have an outline to what the next chapter of the story might be later on so yea. Happy New Year.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Another language"_

Just incase u get mixed up.

* * *

**Day 3 B: Love**

**Miya Manor**

**Mai's Room**

Everyone in the house was gathered in one room…. Mai's. Yasaki and Fakir were hovering over her like two mother hens while placing a wet cloth on her forehead and cleaning the blood form her face; it seems that after falling unconscious her tempter rose due to the exhaustion and stress her body was put through her dreams lately have been taking a lot out of her, and waking up to only find out that the dream had made her lose blood doesn't help either. Her co-workers were all in the room watching the two boys hover over Mai as if she were their little sister while they were left in the dark trying to figure out what was happening. The room was in an uncomfortable silence, except for the sound of the two boy's moving around the room. Takigawa had enough and he wanted answers, and he wasn't the only one.

"What's wrong with Mai?' the boys just ignored him, he tried again. "Why was she coughing up blood?' Again no response. He was getting fed up with being ignored as if he didn't exist, he's voice grew louder as he let the next few questions rush out of him. "We deserve an explanation! What's happening to her?! How do you know Mai and why did you call her Kana?!" Fakir and Yasaki just gave him a look that stop his rant and that asked if he was stupid. They know that he was upset, maybe even beyond upset, but it didn't give him the permission to speak in such a loud voice.

"Well as you can see, she's unconscious, I don't know why and we won't know until she tells us, but first she needs rest and she won't be able to if you do not keep your voice down."

"I don't need to rest." Said a voice form the bed, it seemed Mai had woken up during their little spat, but it wasn't the noise that had woken her.

**Mai's Point-of-View**

I woke to find myself in my bedroom, I didn't want to open my eyes yet but it seemed that if I stayed "unconscious" any longer there would be a fight. I could still taste the copper in my mouth from when I was coughing up my blood and the burning pain on my back didn't help me one bit, I felt as if someone was holding a flame right onto my skin. I opened my eyes just for them to get hurt by the light…. 'Someone hate's me' I thought…. When they finally got use to the light the first I saw was Fakir and Yasaki hovering over me, 'they never use to hover like this' I thought. Ever since that accident they have been too over protected of me. I sat up to see who was in the room, the worry face's of my friends hit me hard, well everyone except Naru, emotionless as ever, but I was stunned to see some emotion actually showing on Lin's face… Made me wished I had a camera…

"You should be resting Mai-sama; I do not think it is a good idea to be getting up yet." Yasaki said as he tried to push me back down by my shoulders, I gave him a look that said not to touch me but he still tried. I swatted his hands away, usually he wouldn't tell me what to do but in some special occasions, which happened rarely, I would listen but this wasn't one of those times.

"_How much do they know?"_ I asked him using the old language that only my people knew. He looked at them then back at me, I looked in there direction as well, the look on their face's were one's of shock, even Naru had a strange look on his face. _"I believe it will be best if you explain the situation to them, that way it will be easier in the end for both parties."_

He gave me a sympathetic look; I looked at him and then at Fakir that was at my other side. He gave me a nod before I turned back at my friends. 'Well it is now or never' I said to myself, I tried to see how I was going to explain to them what was happening but my mind drew a blank. "Mai what are you hiding?" Naru asked with a serious voice as he took one step closer to the bed, I looked at him and meet his eyes, now usually it would be me who would back out of a staring contest or more like glaring contest, with Naru but this time it was different. I meet his glare with one of my own, I didn't like to be told what to do and more importantly I didn't like to be interrupted while I was thinking. I have had enough of his BS and how everything was going to come out soon enough I though what the hell, when he notice I wasn't going to back down I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, second time today he shows he's human, amazing.

* * *

**Normal-Point-of View**

Naru and Mai both continued to stare at each other, everyone was surprised at Mai. Sure there were times where Mai would stand up to Naru but she would usually be the one to back down, but not now. They were glaring daggers at each other and if looks could kill, they would both be distant memories. Ayako had enough of them just staring at each other and decided to end it.

"Mai you can't keep quiet anymore, we know you've been hiding something. You haven't been yourself lately, you've been getting sick and then you collapse on us, and these two boys' are all over you like they've known you for years" Mai held up her hand's to stop her rant, she had a huge headache already and her loud voice wasn't helping.

"You haven't been honest with us Mai; tell us what's wrong." Takigawa wasn't asking her to explain he was ordering her, she knew he was serious, he never talked to her in that tone before, but she didn't blame him. She looked at them once more before turning her gaze to Lin and asking "Lin-san, what information have you been able to find out about the people that used to live here?"

**Lin's-point of View**

I was confused at the question. What did it have to do with what was happening right now, and overall with her.

"I haven't found much; I only know the name of the couple that lived here and some of the names of the people that inhabited the house. It seems' that the Miya family built this house after coming from another country, but no dates were found and no other documents."

"Do you know exactly when the house was built?"

"No, as I said there was barley any information about the history of this Manor."

"And you won't find anymore, the history of this house was destroyed by a fire in 25 A.D. the original documents of the family are kept by the only person that's still alive from the Miya family."

"But how would you know that?" I asked. She gave me a look like as if I were stupid.

"Simple, who is the only person related to this family that is alive and would know that the document's where burned and never replaced?"

"Are….. Are you saying that you're the last daughter of the Miya family or that you know her?" Masako asked, Taniyama-san then notice something "When did you two get here?" she asked looking at Masako and John. Now it was my turn to look at her if she was stupid and I know I wasn't the only one to do so. Did she not notice them when we were talking to the two boys in the base room? She did have a look as if she were somewhere else but then again she always looked like that, it's what made her... well her.

"That's besides the point Mai, are you or are you not the daughter of Yuka and Kouyou Miya or do you have any relationship with the Miya family?" Naru asked with a stern voice. She looked at him, then said in a cold monotone voice with a smirk on her face "From everyone here, I would have thought you would have found something wrong with me from the time you meet me but I guess you're not that smart uh."

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces, even Naru let the emotion show on his face; she then asked "Lin-san have you ever heard of the Miya Clan from the Qin dynasty?"

I looked at her in disbelief of how easy she could change the subject. "If you are speaking of the Miya Clan from China then yes I know a little. All that is known and said is that the Miya clan ruled the north and the west while their rival clan, the Yachiryu, ruled the south and the east, after a major battle it was said that both sides asked for a truce but the Miya clan was betrayed. The Yachiryu clan launched a surprise attack while in the days of peace catching the Miya clan unprepared. Both clans disappeared over night and never heard of again. It was said that they destroyed themselves over night."

"Well your information is somewhat right." She looked at Fakir and Yasaki and then said to them in a language that I did not recognize or have heard in my life. _"While I'm explaining this to them I need you two to get everyone together, it's about time I see them."_ They nodded to whatever she had said and left the room without another word. From the look of things it was clear who was in charge. Taniyama-san got out of bed and told us to follow her; she led us through the hallways into one of the many libraries. She motion for us to sit at the table that was set in the middle of the room while she went to one of the book shelves and picked a random book and started to browse through it. The library was filled with books that were both ancient and modern; shelves lined the walls.

"Okay, I wasn't planning to tell you guys this but it seems' I have no chose, now" she said while still looking at the book she had chosen from the shelf, I could tell she didn't want to make any eye contact with any of us until she was ready. "I'm going to tell you guy's the history of my family, you can interrupt me and ask questions if you want. What I'm about to say might seem a little strange, well as strange get's in this line of work, but just go with it." Mai's voice was cold and stern, not the sweet voice that she used to use.

"This family has lived from 221 B.C to the present, my family was and I still am the leader of the Miya Clan." She waited to see if they had any questions but when no one said anything she continued. "The Miya Clan was rumored to have been destroyed with their rival Clan but that was a lie, both Clan's went into hiding, both groups too weak too fight."

"You said you parent's were leaders of the clan, don't you mean your ancestor's?" Takigawa asked, I was wondering the same thing. The Miya family could not be the same as the Miya clan; the Miya clan came from China not from here. Mai looked up from the book and answered in a monotone voice.

"No, I mean my family. The Miya Clan, which was composed of my grandparents who lead at the time and some other families, came from here originally but fled to china to escape something that was pursuing them. I never found out what it was and they never wanted to tell me either. Once there they settled in the north, the clan had grown large, for when ever they found anyone in need they would always lend them a hand and that would mean they would give them a place in the clan. The people in the north had also grown respect for the Miya clan that they became their followers. The north needed a ruler and so the person with the most power and respect got chosen. This was the Miya clan, by the time the clan ruled the west as well I was born and my parents were leading. The rival clan, the Yachiryu's, were also in rule of the east and south by then and both clans became rival's over land and power, but what is not known is that both clans had powers that were not normal for any human."

"Do you mean spiritual powers?" asked Naru.

"Something like that, yes' she continued as she sat at the head of the table 'people back then called it magic others called it a gift, but both clans were the only ones to have such powers and that is were the psychics, monks, priest and priestess come from today. They are either descendents from the Miya clan or the Yachiryu clan. The battles that happened between both clans where the first where worriers would us their familiars or powers to fight, but it would all happen in secret.

"But you told us that your parents died when you were younger?"

"Those were only reincarnations of my parent's, but my real parent's did die in the same way they did." We were looking at her as if she were crazy. I knew that she was thinking the same, but then again we did not live though or saw anything that she might have done in those days. If it was all true, it was hard to believe all of this and she knew she was losing us fast. She sighed and took a breath putting the book down before tiring to explain again.

"Look, I'm going to explain something, it might sound foolish but keep an open mind okay." We nodded. "Let me say it this way, my given name Is Kanna Miya, I was born on 219 B.C then died on 190 B.C at the age of eighteen due to a curse, I was then reborn on 185 B.C then died again on 167 B.C again because of the same curse. I have been reborn and have died so many times' that I had lost count and am sick of it. I have watched my parent's die over and over again that I can't stand it." She stopped and finally looked at us, so many emotions were in her eye's that it was hard to know which one was which, she composed herself and then her face was blank again, hiding all emotions.

"Taniyama-san you say you have been reborn many times but… how is that possible? I mean it would have taken a huge amount of power to produce a curse like that and we have known you for a while and never notice anything like that from you." I said trying to keep my voice even, but it was hard, I was confused and mad at the girl for keeping something like this and from the look on everyone's faces I wasn't alone.

"For some reason when I was reborn this time I had lost all my memories of my past lives', it wasn't until recently that it suddenly started coming back to me."

"And what do those two men have to do with it, what are they to you?" Masako asked with a cold but suspicious voice. Mai looked at her with an unemotional eye's. This wasn't the Mai we knew, with eye's that were brighter then stars and filled with innocents and a smile that could light up a room I thought, this girl had eye's as cold as ice and had traded in her smile for a smirk.

"Fakir and Yasaki have been with me since the beginning, they were both trained to become my personal guards, not that I needed any, I had mastered the art of fighting and my powers back then, but father still thought I needed some 'back up', but what I didn't know was that they were also being trained to become my suitors, when I hit the age of 19 my father would have picked one of them or one of my many suitors, which included someone from the Tana family for me to marry but of course I had to do the stupidest thing at the age of 15."

"And what was that" I asked while looking straight into her eye, she stared right back. For a second her mask had slipped and I saw her eyes fill with guilt, as though she had something to apologize for, it confused me more, but then again she did keep a secret this big from us. Then with a voice that held no emotion what so ever she said "I fell in love."

* * *

Oh i was thinking of making a chapter that is about the Miya clan and the rivle clan, like a side story explaining the past. Do you think it would help if i did? So review plz!


	6. Day 3C

Yay i finally updated and i finally fixed my laptop. I'm so happy T.T It cost so much money but it was worth it. Anyway this is the next chapter of dark secret and yes i changed the name of the story for some reason. Anyway i dont know when im gona update cuz its getting close to the end of school year and everything so im kinda getting buzy. so plz enjoy this chapter and plz tell me any and all mistakes. Oh and dont own Ghost Hunt. Oh and Plz review.**

* * *

**

**Day 3 Part c**

**Miya Manor**

**Library**

"I feel in love"

It was just four simple words, but they held so many different emotions. She didn't show any on her face, she looked as cold and as unemotional as Naru, but her eyes betrayed her. They held sadness and hurt that was beyond repair but they also showed a hatred that ran deep. She saw the compassion in their faces, and it warmed her heart that they still cared, but some how it angered her.

"I don't need your pity' she said with a hint of disgust in her voice 'it didn't end as a tragic love story."

"Then what was wrong with you falling in love?" Ayako asked.

"Let's just say, it was Romeo and Juliet but instead of both lovers killing themselves out of love, it was Romeo who killed Juliet and her family and cursed her to live a life of pain and suffering."

"What did you do to 'Romeo' for him to hate you so much?" Takigawa asked. She looked at him as if he had slapped her.

"Why do you think I was the one to do something wrong? He was the one who betrayed me, not the other way around."

"What happened then?" he asked. Mai sighed to calm herself, she didn't like this subject; it was in a time where she thought she found an escape from the pain and suffering that was happening in her clan, a moment when she was weak. No that's wrong, she wasn't weak _he _had made her weak and she will always hate him for it. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest; to Lin it looked as though she was trying to hold herself together.

"When I was fourteen, each clan was in a time of peace, both sides had just fought a major battle, and how both sides were too weak to fight they called for a truce. They would not attack one another, and when both sides were strong enough, both swore on their honor that they would give an advance notice before they would attack, but I was right in not trusting them, they had no honor.' She took a breath before continuing.

'I remember the day my parents went to sign the agreement with the Yachiryu clan. They and the Yachiryu meet in a temple that was located along the border of both clans land. It was neutral land; the temple monks would not allow violence near or in their temple. A couple of months later had gone by and the peace continued. One day I was suppose to train with Fakir and Yasaki but I didn't feel like it. I thought, what was the point? I had mastered everything, so I snuck out, took one of my father's horses and went for a ride. I didn't tell anyone where I was going because I thought they would drag me back'

"I rode until I reached the temple of the monks, I left my horse there and went for a walk around the surrounding forest, and that's how I meet Ryuuki."

"The Yachiryu clan leader."

"Do you know much about Ryuuki, Lin-San?"

"Not much, but it is said that he ascended the thrown after his father. He ruled his people with fear and was a cold blooded killer; some historians say that he was the very devil himself."

"Well I've got to say that they were right about that part." Mai said as she looked amused for a second.

"Mai-san, you fell in love with him?" John asked. At his question Mai was serious again but had a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, I did. At that time I thought her was the most wonderful boy I've ever meet, he was seventeen, while I was fourteen, but it really didn't matter, I was turning fifthteen soon so I didn't really care. He said he loved me, and I thought I loved him. We saw each other in secret, my sensei didn't like the idea of me skipping my lessons, but I still went. When I saw him for what he really was, it was too late."

"What caused you to see his true Colors?" Naru asked. She answered the question, but her voice sounded so far away, as if she was reliving what had happened that day.

"I was going to meet him at the temple like always, He said that he had something for me on the day of my birthday, but when I got there all I saw was blood. Every monk in the temple was dead; someone tore them from limb to limb. I've walked the battle field every time after a battle was fought to help the injured solders; I have seen blood and death before, but this… this was as if an demon was let loose to devour the bodies and souls of these poor people that couldn't even defend themselves. I knew something was wrong so I got back home as fast as I could, I got there only to find Yachiryu solders attacking the palace. They had set it on fire and were fighting against our solders, which were still too weak to fight; I ignored all of this and went in search of my parents."

"And you found them dead." Masako said it in such a tone of voice that Mai didn't know if she said that to be cruel or not but she didn't really care. There was nothing she could do to hurt her, not anymore.

"When I got to there I found my father dead and my mother barley alive. She spoke to me for a while and blessed me before she died. Then Ryuuki showed up, he said he was doing this because he loved me and all this other crap. I told him that I couldn't love a monster like him, and that when he got mad. He turned the blessing that my mother had given me into this curse and he…" her voiced cracked as she tried to finish.

They could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She unexpectedly stood up and turned so that they could not see her face, she did it so fast that her chair fell to the floor, and that's when they realized what she meant. They did not need her to finish, they now understood why she hated that man so much. He had taken everything from her, her parents, he home, everything.

"You don't have to finish it Mai." Takigawa said trying to calm the girl. She turned back to face them but instead of tears in her eyes they saw a hatred that burned hotter then fire.

"He hit me, and he violated me in the room of my parents with there bodies still inside. It was dishonorable… after he left I waited for my strength to return to me and made my way to find Fakir, and Yasaki. We were doing well in the fight and in the end; it was a draw. My home burned to the ground that day, and many of our people were hurt or dead, so we fled and hid." She took a breath and calmed herself, she looked at her chair that was still on the ground, she tilted her head and it suddenly picked itself up and she sat back down.

"I told Fakir, Yasaki and sensei's everything the day we decided to leave. I thought that they would be furious at me, but they weren't. With my mother and father dead, the clan needed a leader, so they couldn't really do anything about it. My curse caused me to weaken with the passing time, but it also affected some of the members of my clan."

"In which way?" Naru wanted to know everything there was about this curse. He didn't care if it took him years, he was determined to find a way to stop it.

"They did not age."

"What! You mean to tell me that your entire clan did not grow old!" Ayako said with mouth open and eyes wide. Was it even possible, for an entire group of people not to age?

"No not my entire clan, the disciples of our group grew old and led happy lives, I made sure of that, but other people, including Fakir and Yasaki did not age. I do not know why exactly it affected them but we believe it is because they were the closes to the royal family, seeing me die is their curse" when saying this Fakir and Yasaki walked in to the room and both stood besides Mai. Everyone in the room stared at them, some with mouths hanging open, Mai had to admit it was amusing to see.

"So…" Takigawa began stretching the word out.

"How old are you two anyway?" Masako asked, finishing the question that seemed to be stuck in Takigawa's mouth.

Fakir and Yasaki look at each other over Mai's head, looking back at Masako, Yasaki answered.

"Do you know it is rude to ask for the age of your elder?" he said it in such a serious tone that Mai had to laugh.

"You'll have to forgive them' she said between a fit of giggles 'they don't like talking about their age, but I'll give you guys a hint. I was born on 219 B.C and they are both three years older then me"

"In other words you both are around 1800 years old?" Takigawa asked trying to do the math in his head, which looked as if though it was giving him a headache.

"There both 1787 year old to be precise." Lin corrected.

"But you look so young." Masako said staring at the boys in awe.

"Well the curse didn't let them age at all and if I didn't die every time I hit the age of nineteen I would be around…"

"You would be 1784 years old Taniyama-san" Lin finished again.

"Yes that seems about." Mai said giving him a smile, he notice that she was acting like her old self now that they were on a different subject. Her eyes glimmered with that innocence light again instead of the cold, unemotional eyes that she had in the start of all of this.

"So… you die at the once you hit the age of nineteen and every time your reborn." John said, Mai's smile slipped and the light in her eyes dimed.

"Yes I do, after the clan went into hiding I only ruled for four years before I died to the hand of the curse. Then I am reborn to suffer once more, to live, to see my parents die, to be in pain, then to die once more."

"But this time with your help, we hope to have her longer then that." Fakir said with hope in his eyes.

The room stayed silent as the group tried to process every thing they had just learned. Mai was the daughter of and ancient clan, she was cursed to suffer and die, the two boys beside her were as old as time, she lost all memory of these events when she was reborn, this time… she only has three more years to live and for her to live longer it all fell in there hands. Would they be able to help her, or will the have to watch her die like her clan has done for so many years?

"But enough of this for right now' Mai said breaking the silence and getting up form the table. 'We've spent the entire afternoon talking about work, now its time to take a brake. I know you people… especially Naru' she added under her breath 'want to get to work but let's just leave all that for tomorrow. Right now, we have to get ready for the party." They all looked confuse at the change of subject.

"What party Mai-san?" John said getting up room his chair as well, he notice that Mai was right. Time had pasted and the sun was getting ready to set.

"Well you see, every time I'm reborn, me, Yasaki, Fakir and the others that did not age have a little get together."

"How many are there?" Naru was not pleased with the fact that they would be having a 'Party' instead of getting started with work.

"There are twelve of them, some of them around the age of 1793 years old, some of them around the same as Fakir and Yasaki and some of them around 1784 years old. As you can tell they won't look that age though." She explained, she clapped her hands and a maid can in for each person that was in the room.

"So what will be doing during this Party" Naru said the word as if it was something foreign to him, and in a way Mai knew it was, for he was the biggest workaholic she had ever meet, even people from her time knew how to relax.

"Well I can't lock you in your room now can I, you'll be attending the party' she said as she motion for the rest of the group to stand. 'Now enough explaining, follow your maid back to your rooms and she'll give you something to ware" and with that they left the library.

* * *

**Lin's Point-of-View**

After being rushed back to our rooms and getting ourselves ready, Takigawa-san, John-san, Naru and myself were now waiting. I notice, while each one were coming out, that we were all wearing the same design of Ao Dai with a simple dragon and moon design embroider on it, just different colors. Takigawa-san was gray, Naru's was blue, John-san was yellow, Fakir-san was green, Yasaki-san was gold and mine was red. We were waiting in the sitting room that was located just down the hall from the living quarters, for the girls.

"What is taking them so long?" Fakir-san asked for the…I lost count… time. He was restlessly passing the sitting room while waiting for the girls. I had to agree with him, it had been almost an hour since we had stepped out of our rooms.

"You know how girls are' Takigawa-san said while sitting on one of the many chairs that were here 'they want to make sure they look good and if they don't they will keep changing until the do. That is why I thank god I was born a man."

"Is that what you are?" we turned to find Matsuzaki-san standing in the entrance of the sitting room. She was wearing a red kimono that had white rose printed on it; on top of that, she had a black corsage. Next, Hara-san entered the room; wearing a pink three-layer kimono with a lighter pink flower pattern on it.

"Well don't you two know how to clean up." Takigawa said earning a blush from both girls.

"Will Mai-sama be out soon?" Yasaki asked. Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san shared a looked before answering.

"Mai-chan was should be out soon, one of the maids were helping her remove the bandages on her back." Hara-san said.

"Will that be a good idea?' Naru asked 'she won't she sill be bleeding?" as Yasaki-san started explaining about this I stood up from my seat and looked down the hall, when I saw no one I turned to face back to the discussion that the group was having. So caught up in my own thought on the subject, I did not notice that I was in some ones way until said person taped me on my shoulder.

Right behind me I turn around to find Taniyama-san, she looked beautiful. She wore a black kimono with a red under layer that clung to her body, showing her curves. On it, it had a cloud pattern with a Red Crescent moon and dragon embroidered into it. Around her neck hung a red chocker and on her ankle she had a red tassel. I didn't know I was staring and still in her way until she spoke up.

"You okay Lin-san?"

**Mai's Point-of-View**

He nodded and moved out of the way. I just kept smiling, trying to hold down the heat from my face. He was looking at me with such intense eyes; I could not help but not blush.

"Look at you, you look better then Ayako." Takigawa said teasingly while dogging the pillow that was flying for his head thrown by said person.

I motioned them to follow me to the main sitting room, located by the entrance to the manor, to wait for our guests… well my guests really. Once settled, we started talking about random things, I could not concentrate at all on the subject, and I couldn't help but notice that _he_ looked more handsome then ever wearing that Ao Dai. I also had to admit that I loved it when he wore something different then his usual attire, which happen so rarely. I also notice that his dragon and moon were in the royal color as well. I directed my gaze at Fakir, who was the one who picked the men's change of clothes, and notice that he was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face.

I would have to kill him later, he knew that only the clan's male leader was suppose to wear that Ao Dai, my father wore it when he was leader, and the kimono I was wearing was made to accompany it, as the clan's female leader I was suppose to wear it in any major event the clan held. In short, the Ao Dai and the kimono were a set that a husband and wife were supposed to wear, something that me and the wearer of the Ao Dai were not… but I wouldn't mind if we were… what the hell am I thinking… well then again it's not that bad… yes it is… or is it?

I was brought out of the mental argument I was having, when John asked me a question.

"Mai-san, is red the clan color and the crescent moon and dragon their symbol?" he asked as he pointed at the design on the Ao Dai's.

"They are, everyone from the clan would have the symbol somewhere on themselves whether it be as a tattoo or embroider into their clothing but it as the way to recognize the Miya clan"

"What are the guest are you expecting Mai-san?" Masako asked as she brought one of the sleeves to cover her mouth. Mai did not know why she had that habit, but it got quite annoying when it made it harder to hear her voice.

"Well there were twelve others who were affected by my curse, not including Yasaki and Fakir, but amazingly all those who were are part, or were part, of the Miya clan army. So we are waiting for twelve generals in fact."

"The ones that were affected with you were all men." Naru said, thinking there was a connection there.

"No actually there are five woman generals. In a clan were woman were higher then men we did not hold back our girls if they wanted to fight. Besides Yasaki and Fakir have a thing with two of the girls." Mai added teasing the boys as they both turned a nice hue of red.

"Wait but didn't you say that they were with you?" Takigawa asked.

"I said they were one of the men my father would have picked, but I only see them as brothers and I would not hold them to that promise they made so long ago when they have found the ones for them."

"So there are three single women?" Takigawa asked in a teasing voice while wiggling his eyebrows. Mai could not help but laugh, he acted so inappropriate sometimes.

"Oh no you will not try any of that on them, besides you never know if you guys are related or not."

"Now that scared me." He said as he shuddered, which made Mai laugh again. When she finally composed herself a maid whispered something into her ear, she nodded and stood up.

"Well they have finally arrived; shall we go out and meet them?"

**Takigawa's-Point-of-View**

It was a thought we stepped out of the manor and into a movie set. Twelve figures stood standing in a straight line in front of us at attention. I could tell I was not the only one affected by the sight of these people, they were dressed in the same fashion as us and the women from the group were in kimonos. They all looked as though they could be runway models and famous actors. We snapped out of staring at them, which I must admit was rude, when Mai said something in that langue only her and, I'm guessing, they knew. At her words, the group relaxed and a tall man stepped forwarded.

He was over six feet tall, had the face and body of a movie star; not that I check out guys but it was pretty hard to miss him. He walked up to Mai and took hold of her hand bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on. He then proceeded into pulling her into a hug, when done Mai looked back at us and started the introductions.


	7. Day 4: Kiss

**Authors Note**: I AM SO SORRY! *on hands and knees* I didn't mean to take so long to upload this chapter! I've been pretty busy, I started college and have been swamped up with work but I finally got it up. Anyway here is the next chapter; day 4 will be split into two chapters. I'm almost done with this story, I only have a couple of chapters to go and I'm finish. This is a LinXMai fanfic; sorry to all the NaruXMai lovers out there but I love this paring. So there's finally some romance in this chapter, between the two (even though I've been hinting at it) and thank you to all my reviewers: Tbonechick2001, Blackwitchkarma, Xiar, Krisaku (the guy how hugged Mai is introduced in this chap.), Kaykit, MerlynAstrae, Heavenslilagl1420, Crazymel2008, emina105, Ligurlanima, and the rest thank you. Now ill stop talking or typing for you to enjoy the story.

I do not own Ghost Hunt; if I did it would have been a whole lot different.

"Talking"

_Flashback_

'Thinking'

**Day 4: **

Mai sighed as she walked out of her room. Last night had been a lesson that she would _**never**_ forget!

"_Everyone these are the generals that I have been talking about" _

_The group that stood before them gave off an aura of power and stood with grace. The one that was standing with Mai towered over her, he had midnight black hair that reached his mid-back and was tied back. He had handsome features that were sharp and chiseled._

"_It is an honor' he said 'meeting meeting Mai-sama's friends, I am Imai Kaito." His voice was like silk, deep but smooth._

Mai walked into the base room, only to find Lin watching the monitors and typing away on his laptop, as always. She felt bad for the man, it seemed as though he never slept. She told Naru they wouldn't need the monitors or cameras but it seem Naru, like always, didn't listen to her.

"Good Morning Lin-San."

"Good Morning Taniyama-san." He replied, giving her a small smile before going back to the monitors and his typing.

"Where is Naru, it's not like him to not be up at the crack of dawn?" she asked as she sat on the chair right across from him. He stopped typing and flashed her an amused grin.

"We went to bed pretty late, don't you think. Yesterday was a little…. rowdy."

She looked away from him, hiding her flushed face. He was right, things did get crazy last night. Kami knows she never wanted _that_ to happen last night Of course she should have known better with Yun and Jun-kun, something always happens.

_The next to introduce themselves were Harada Yun and Jun, a pair of twins. They had short red hair that was a wild mess and a set of golden eyes, in looks they were identical and they wore a mischievous grin on there faces._

"_Jun-kun, Yun-kun I hope you guys behave yourselves today. I don't want there to be any trouble." Mai said with a firm voice as she gave them a suspicious look. They gave her a smile that reminded her of the cat from Alice in Wonderland._

"_Don't worry Mai-chan" Jun said. "We won't do anything we normally don't do." Yun said finishing his brother's sentence._

"_That's what I'm afraid of." Mai said while rubbing her temples as though she could already feel the headache that was coming._

"Yeah sorry about that,' Mai sais 'I thought the boys were up to no good."

"Actually I found it quite amusing, but I must ask; how did they get their hands on so much sake?" Lin asked remembering the events of last night. He had stopped typing to watch Mai, he knew when he saw the twins that they would be up to no good, but to get Naru and the rest of the irregulars, excluding Mai and himself, drunk, well it was something.

"I have _**absolutely**_ no idea' Mai said bring his out of his thoughts, 'but how did you know that the tea was spiked when Naru didn't even have a clue?"

She had her head tilted to the side when she asked the question and was looking at his with wide eyes, Lin had to confess she looked adorable with that look in her face but then again when didn't he think she was attractive.

"I don't drink regularly,' he said 'but I do have a cup from time to time in special occasions, and Naru, on the other hand, has only tried it once I believe."

Mai sighed as she looked back at what happened. Everyone, minus her, Lin and her generals, started to act funny after a couple of hours. Ayako and Bou-san where yelling at each other non-stop before braking out singing Babies world at the top of there lungs. John-san had passed out, never having tasted alcohol in his life. Masako-san was clinging to Naru and voicing her love for him while Naru, well lets just say he cant hold his alcohol and is a very _very_ mean drunk.

"_Dame it Yun, Jun! I told you to behave yourselves and then you pull this!" Mai said as said boys were kneeing before of her. "What were you thinking?!"_

"_That it would be funny" Jun said. "And that the dark one with the superior complex needed to lighten up a bit." Yun said finishing. Mai felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She knew that Naru might give her hell for this._

"_Don't worry Mai-sama." Takahiro said. Kouno Takahiro was another of Mai's generals that arrived. He was as tall as Kaito and had brown eyes with small dots of gold and hair that was braided down to his mid-back. He the only one the twins listen to, besides Mai. _

"_Takahiro is right Mai-sama, we will help them get into there rooms without hurting themselves." Ryuu said while picking up a passed out brown-san into his arms. Ashii Ryuu was know in the group, as silver dragon, for his silver hair and eyes and the black dragon tattoo that was on his right temple._

"_Fine but have Naoto, Kouhei and Tatsuya help you and get them into something comfortable." she said while still staring the boys down who were now squirming. Sano Naoto and Tamura Kouhei were two of the calmest people from the group of generals. Not as bulky but having the built of a wrestler and both close to seven feet tall in height as Takahiro and Kaito. Naoto had blond hair that came up to his shoulders and Kouhei had brown hair that was cut short. Ueda Tatsuya though was something like the twins, he had short black hair and eyes so dark that they seemed black as well. He could be joking off at one moment and the next he could be deadly serious._

"_Ami, Masaki, Nanami, Haruka and Aya I want you five to split up and get Ayako and Masako out of there clothes and into something comfortable as well please…… and can some one get Ayako and Bou-San of the table and Masako off Naru please!" Mai said watching Ayako and Bou-san on the table singing Barbie world and dancing while Masako was climbing Naru like a koala bear. _

_Katou Haruka was the one to set Masako off of Naru. She was very tall for a woman, almost six feet, her long red hair that was tied back looked like fire and her brown eyes were the shade of honey. Ine Ami and Yamada Masaki were the ones to help Ayako off the table while Tatsuya got Bou-san. Ami and Masaki were the girlfriends of Fakir and Yasaki, both of average height. While Masaki's hair was black Ami hade a strange orange color. Hashimoto Aya was a colorful woman with a mocha skin tone, always changing here hair color, which today was purple and had eyes were as blue as the sky. _

_Everyone of her generals were helping the SPR group into there rooms, Mai dismissed them to their own rooms when they were finished , while Yun and Jun cleaned the mess that Bou-san and Ayako created while dancing and singing on the table as punishment. When they were done they were dismissed as well. _

"_Well' Lin said from his set at the table where he had been all the time watching everything happen 'that was surprising."Mai looked at him; blushing a deep red for forgetting about him being there. He bid her goodnight with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye and left to his own room. Mai thought having the generals visit while the case was going was a good idea, now she was rethinking the whole idea._

"I still can't believe nobody notice there was something wrong with the tea, me and my generals are immune to the stuff so they weren't affected but the rest were. Kami Naru is going to give me hell for what happened." Mai looked up and meet Lin's eyes and saw the amusement in his. She smiled, before he wouldn't show any type of emotion, like Naru, but now he smiled from time to time but only, when she was around. There stared at each other just smiling about what happened, some other emotion was in his eyes but before Mai could figure out which he looked away back to his laptop. She got up from her seat to stand behind him and look at the monitors of the cameras, while trying hard to not look at his laptop and see what he was typing.

"You know, we don't really need the cameras or the monitors, we could take them down. That way you won't need to stay up in the night anymore."

"Well, it sounds as if you're worried about me Taniyama-san." Lin said in a teasing voice, Mai smiled down at him.

"But of course' she said as she sat down in the chair next to him where Naru usually sits 'who else is going to save me from Naru and help me get out of trouble."

He chuckled. "Taniyama-" but before he could continue Mai had her hand over his mouth stopping him. To say Lin was surprised would be an understatement.

"Can you please stop that." She said with a plea in her voice

He grabbed her hand with his and moved it away from his mouth but he didn't let go of it. "Stop what Taniyama-san?"

"Calling me by my family name, can't you call me Mai? We have known each other long enough to be on a given name bases."

"If it bothers you that much, then I shall call you Mai-san"

"Chan" she pouted.

"Okay' he said chucking at her behavior 'Mai-chan then." He said giving her one of his real smiles, and she smiled back. He didn't know when but sometime during their discussion he had started caressing the palm of her hand he was holding with his thumb. He thought of stopping but thought why, Mai didn't seem to mind. In fact Mai was enjoying the little touch and the sparks it sent through her body.

"Good and I can call you Koujo-san?"

"If you like."

The smile she gave him made his body react in an alarming way; she always had that affect on him, he didn't know when his feelings for the girl, now a young woman, had changed but he didn't mind, in fact he was happy it turned out this way.

"So what were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted?"

"Well not that I minded the interruption' he said which cased Mai to blush 'but at dinner last night you and Imai-san seemed to be talking a lot about a sensei of yours, I would like to know more about him if possible."

Her smiled was gone at the mentioned of her sensei, and a look of sadness descended her features. "He was a great and gentle man; he was also an onmyoji, just like you, and a master in martial arts and weaponry."

"He never joined your clan's army?"

"No, he didn't like violence that much; he was a very calm and very taciturn person when I first meet him. He was great friends with my father and besides from being my sensei in marital arts and weaponry he was also something of a guardian. He made me, Fakir and Yasaki have lessons at odd hours of the night, his family was born in china so when our clan went there his family helped mine and we made them a part of our clan."

"He was not cursed with the others." It wasn't a question but Mai answered anyway.

"No, I heard from Fakir that after I passed away he took charged of the clan in a way, making sure everything I wanted for my clan came true. They told me he died a peaceful death and that his last words were that had no reason to fear death when it would bring him closer to me."

"Did he have a family, in the end?"

"In the end yes, but it was not a marriage out of love but of convenience, he was the one who had the responsibility of passing down the power and knowledge of being an onmyoji back then, so he needed an heir."

"You cared for him very much, didn't you?" He asked the question very normal in an even tone of voice, but inside he was overwhelmed with jealousy with the way she was talking about her sensei.

"He held me when I was in pain; he was the one who held me when I was took my last breath, and he took care of my people when they needed someone to guide them."

"He sounds like an astounding person."

"He was, so yes, I cared for him. It was just too bad I found out too late how much I cared." She looked at him and smiled when he gently squeezed her hand to show her comfort, she looked at their connected hand and blushed an intrusting shade of red as if she was just noticing what they were doing but still she didn't remove her hand, needing the comfort he was offering.

"What was his name?" "What?"She said.

"I asked what his name was." Mai lost the light in her eyes, and she gave Lin a look the he couldn't quite understand, but before he was able to ask what was wrong she removed her hand from his and began to head for the door.

"I better check on everyone and see that the twins are out of trouble." She said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear her. she was almost to the door when Lin got up and stopped her by the wrist and pulled her back, but not ready for the action Mai ended up hitting his chest a bit too hard and making him stumble until the table of monitors stopped them from falling over, he looked down to make sure he didn't hurt her when he meet a pair of stunned but curious brown eyes. She began to move but he slipped his arms around her waist to prevent her from doing so.

'No' he thought, staring into her gentle eyes, while his heart began to race in his chest. 'Not Yet' While Mai was trying to breathe again, his gaze dropped to her lips and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. As if he lost all relational thought and thought why not he moved his hand from her waist to the side of her face, gently cupping it and caressing her check with his fingers. He skin was as soft as rose petals, and Mai turned to the caress like a kitten wanting to be petted. He tilted her face up while his thumb moved hesitantly over her lower lip which caused her to start breathing a little heavily.

"I must be out of my mind, but I've been wondering,' he whispered against her lips in a voice that caused her shiver, which he felt. "Haven't you?"

Before she had a chance to reply his mouth slowly closed the distance between hers and he kissed her with such gentleness and confident mastery. Mai wasn't stupid, she knew that at Lin's age he had been around the block a couple of times but it still didn't prepare her for this, the kiss was firm, hard and a little rough. She let her own eyes close, she never knew just the touch of Lin's lips could be so exciting, so explosive, so ecstatic! She though dizzily.

Her knees were going weak and her heartbeat was going wild when she felt him nip at her lower lip. They were both breathing hard as he lifted his head an inch. "Open it," he whispered in a husky voice while his hands slipped into the thick hair at her nape "Your mouth…"

He crushed his lips back onto hers with a sudden hunger; shocked Mai gasped giving him the entrance that he wanted. She clutched at the front of his shirt wrinkling the fabric. She had never felt this way, her body felt as if it was being struck by lightning. She pushed her mouth upward to deepened the kiss, wanting to meet his ardor with her own. Making a noise she never in her life made before, it seemed to bring both of them back to their senses, and reminded them of where they were and that anyone could walk in at anytime. She pulled away, not really wanting to, breathless and curious about the look in his eyes. His hands reluctantly released her hair and he gave her a genuine smiled, she blushed and looked away embarrass.

"It's nothing to be embarrass about, Mai-chan." He said as he forced her gently to meet his eyes. He was as shaken as she felt, but he was also delighted at her response. He forced himself to breath normally but just as h e was going to ask her the question he wanted the answer to the base room door opened and they jumped away from each other.

**Authors Note: **So how did you like it… it's my first time writing a kissing scene and I was going for steamy.

Bunny-wunny: I don't think it was that bad.

Author: Who let you out of the closet?

Bunny-wunny: who cares abut the details, there not important.

Author: I do! Anyway sorry for the cliffhanger but anyway hope you like it and ill see if I can get the next chapter up by the end of the month.

Bunny-wunny: And if she doesn't update by the end of the month feel free to hit her over the head with my hammer. Please review!

Author: Yes please do!... Wait what about a hammer?


	8. Chapter 8

I am soooooo sorry! I do not really like how the story is progressing so far, and its not really going like I wanted it to so I am going to currently but this story on hiatus and come back to it when my plot bunny returns. I am also currently working on four other stories at the moment and I'm going to try and have those up as well. Sorry again.


End file.
